Helena the Virtuous
Helena the Virtuous is the current prioress of the Convent Sanctorum of the Adepta Sororitas. History Raised from infancy in an Ophelian Schola Progenium, Helena proved to be remarkably gifted in her earliest childhood. Exceptionally intelligent, eloquent and incisive, she was destined to become a high authority in whatever vocation she chose. After 30 Terran years of service as a Sister Famulous in the Order of the Key, Helena had risen to the position of Canoness, and was responsible for a great increase in the power of the Ecclesiarchy. Her efforts did not go unnoticed and when the Prioress of the Convent Sanctorum died, Helena's was the first name on the Ecclesiarch's lips. Although Helena's duties are mainly of an organisational and spiritual nature, she has always possessed the gift of involving herself personally at the right moment. As a prioress, Helena is a member of all the orders of the Adepta Sororitas, including the Orders Militant. Although she lacks the lifelong military training of one of that order, it has been known for Helena to personally intervene in a battle. With her own strict regime of training and exercise, she keeps her ageing body in the best condition possible and she is very skilled in applying military stratagems and tactics. Helena's greatest asset is the holiness and serenity she radiates. Her presence has an underlying strength which reassures others and imbues her followers with an undying love and respect. It is even claimed that she shines with the light of the Emperor, and the troops following the prioress hold her in such high regard that they are likely to go to any length to ensure no harm befalls her. Combined with her encyclopaedic knowledge and shining charisma, these qualities make Helena a truly great battlefield commander and Imperial stateswoman. Wargear *'Power Armour' *'Rosarius' *'Boltgun' *'Frag Grenades' *'Targeter' *'Purity Seal' *''Mantle of Ophelia'' - Helena's robes of office incorporate the ancient cloak known simply as the Mantle of Ophelia. The Mantle is a badge of office for the prioress of the Convent Sanctorum and is believed to have sacred powers of protection. *''Rod of Grace'' - Using similar technology to a Space Marine Chaplain's Crozius Arcanum, the Rod of Grace is covered with a shimmering field of force. However, this field is much more powerful and can be focused into a beam to strike at a distance. Canon Conflicts In the novel Dark Adeptus by Ben Counter, the quote above is attributed to "Abbess Helena the Virtuous" instead of "Prioress", indicating that she might have eventually reached the position of abbess of the Adepta Sororitas. In White Dwarf 382 (UK Edition), released in October 2011, there is a mention of a Shrine of Saint Helena located in the Angel's Spire on the Hive World of Acheron IV, where this saint's revered sword could be found. However, it is unclear whether this refers to Prioress Helena the Virtuous. Sources *''Codex: Adepta Sororitas'' (2nd Edition), pg. 61 *''Dark Adeptus'' (Novel) by Ben Counter, Ch. 4 *''White Dwarf'' 382 (UK Edition), pp. 84-85 es:Helena la Virtuosa Category:H Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Imperium